My Sire/Transcript
Thomas's Penthouse :Adriana: Are you ready to die Thomas? The great sacrifice which will return me to flesh and blood. :Thomas:(Weakly) I was already dead. Why don't you just kill me and get over with it. :Adriana: You are not that enthusiastic about it. Shall I trade you for your dear niece? :Thomas: (Yells) No. I'll kill you if you lay your evil finger on her. :Adriana: Will you?. I mean I can always torment her. :Thomas: (Darkly) My father will kill you. :Adriana: My son will do no such thing The Chamberlain Compound :Chris: Now, you cannot call yourself a Chamberlain if you have not sampled all of these. :Chris: Here :Lizzie: Mmm. It's so good! :Chris: Did I ever tell you the story of my first beingnet? shakes her head :Chris: No? :Chris: You are in for a treat. giggles :Chris: Long ago, Three French nuns came to Los Angeles looking for a fresh start. They came here and they marched right here into our courtyard and they presented your father and I with these rather lumpy looking sugar coated pastries. I need lists to say we were entranced. We set them up quite well. :Lizzie: Why did they come to you? :Chris: Because there was a time when we were regarded as royalty. You might even go so far as to say I was king which would make you a princess. gasps and smiles :Charlie: Good Morning! kisses Lizzie :Charlie: Oh yes. Apple Turnover is fruit. :Chris: Well, I saw no harm in indulging this little angels sweet tooth. All things in moderation of course. rolls her eyes :Charlie: Okay. (Whispers to Lizzie) Your grandfather is insane today. smiles :Charlie: Just don't eat too many. You will get a stomachache. shakes her head :Charlie: Can we talk? :Charlie: Have you seen Thomas? :Chris: Thought he was with you. :Charlie: I haven't seen him since he left to go home last night. FLASHBACK-- Chamberlain COMPOUND :CHRIS: Good night baby girl. :CHRIS: (To himself) No one will ever harm her. and Elizabeth are asleep, when the door begins to shake. Elizabeth begins to cry and Chris picks her up and comforts her while holding her to his chest. :CHRIS: It's okay baby girl. :VOLDEMORT: You can't hide Chris. :CHRIS: Hush love. I won't let him hurt you. places Lizzie in her crib (though she is still crying) and fights Voldemort :VOLDEMORT: I will be the heir, and I shall kill you. then realizes that Chris cannot be touched and walks over to the babies crib. Once Chris turns around he realizes Voldemort is trying to kill her. :CHRIS: Don't touch her. :VOLDEMORT: I'm going to kill her. is still crying :CHRIS: (Whispers) Hush my love. :VOLDEMORT: It's time to... :CHRIS: Never comeback. uses the full extant of his power and he picks Lizzie up and kisses her non-stop and he realizes that it is no longer safe for her :Lizzie: (Softly) Grandpa. Present Day Chamberlain Compound :Dominick: You're the reason. He tried to kill you but it didn't work, so he came after Liz. Because of your magic, it protected her.